Dataframe (SG)
"You probably thought I was a computer nerd, didn't ya? Wrong! I was a Navy SEAL!" 1 Too much of the modern battlefield is computer coordinated not to have a computer specialist right out there in the field with you. Problem is, most hackers don't exactly fit the combat profile. Mainframe is the exception. He was twenty-eight years old at Naval Special Warfare Command and he still finished at the top of his class. He's got brains -- but he's hard. Mainframe enlisted in the United States Navy at the age of seventeen and made it overseas just in time for a year of hostilities. He left the navy to get his degree from MIT on the G.I. Bill and did a stint toiling in the antiseptic corridors of Silicon Valley making big bucks and fighting off boredom with a stick. Luckily, the Navy were still looking for good men with just his qualifications. The proper papers were signed, and Mainframe was back in uniform. File Information File Name Blaine L. Parker Birthplace Phoenix, Arizona Aliases Dataframe Rank: Lieutenant (junior grade) LTJG History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Mainframe enlisted in the United States Navy at the age of seventeen and made it overseas just in time for a year of hostilities. He left the navy to get his degree from MIT on the G.I. Bill and did a stint toiling in the antiseptic corridors of Silicon Valley making big bucks and fighting off boredom with a stick. Luckily, the Navy were still looking for good men with just his qualifications. The proper papers were signed, and Mainframe was back in uniform. Mainframe was twenty-eight years old when he completed SEAL training, and he still finished at the top of his class. He's got brains -- but he's hard. MUX History: In the Shattered Glass universe, Mainframe was assigned to locking Chip Chase out of their systems and preventing him from threatening them again. He went along on the mission to collect Buster Witwicky and hand him over to Chase for torture in exchange for the servers on which the G.I. Joe systems ran. Once the servers where secure, Mainframe and Ebony returned to the Chase compound, inadvertantly freeing Witwicky in the process. Witwicky killed Chase for them, so after threats of silence Mainframe and Ebony withdrew and returned to the Pit. OOC Notes In the Shattered Glass universe, Mainframe is in the Navy, not the Marines. Logs/Posts 2010 * January 8 - “Cain Banas” 2011 May 17 - Computer Situation *Mainframe's exhausted, irritated face appears onscreen in an overheated server room* As everyone knows...the H.A.V.O.C. and now the Tomahawk is grounded. AND our computer speeds are at a crawl! Guys...I can't do anything! Right now, that psycho Chase character has the security clearance codes and a server that he's been using to remotely control our operations...*muttering lowly* serves us right for not taking this task in-house. *He pinches the bridge of his nose* Now...with due respect to the upper brass, we need to just shut up and eat this one. It's not like Buster is Secretary Hauser! He's a total burned-out, washed-up addict who probably can't even go to the can without doing a line! Chip wants Buster? Fine! Deliver his strung-out ass to this freak, cancel our contract and get him out of our hair...NOW! I better not be losing a paycheck from either a four-eyed freak or a doped-up dumbass. Mainframe out. Oh...wait...and if any of you dumbasses even THINK of complaining that your Internet is running slow...you take that complaint and shove it! Players Mainframe is currently being temped by SpikeWitwicky. References 1. Max, Broken Arrow ---- Category:available Category:Characters Category:SG-GI Joe Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:TP-Only Category:Humans Category:SEALs Category:US Navy Category:Male Characters